


Tides and Torrents

by kiwilicious



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 2: Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: In the two months following Matthias' death, Nina has been lost and unsure how to move on. On the day before she planned to return to Ravka, she is visited by Inej, who offers her a choice. Either return to Ravka to become a soldier once more, or join her out on the open sea to clear her head and run jobs like the old days. Nina must chose between her old life and her new friends, while still trying to cope with the loss of her love.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik
Kudos: 1





	Tides and Torrents

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Crooked Kingdom and King of Scars, so don't worry about KOS spoilers. 
> 
> I just love Inej and Nina being BFFs, and I think they're both very fun to write about.

Moonlight peeked between the rooftops to light Nina's room at the Slat. She sat on the edge of her bed, her chest aching after another relapse of heaving sobs. It had been two months since Matthias had died, and every night alone was the same routine of sleepless grieving. It was past midnight, and there was only eight more hours until her ship back to Ravka would come for her. She already missed her makeshift family in Ketterdam, but the members of the Dregs either went their separate ways, or were involved with their work. She loved them to death, but every passing day she found it harder to be the Nina they knew and loved. 

"Nina?" a small voice came from the window. Nina gasped and stood up and spun around, holding her hands out. An old, useless habit. She couldn’t feel people's life anymore, not like she used to. She couldn't stop hearts. She couldn't even make anybody's fingers numb. In the windowsill sat a small, familiar silhouette.

"Inej?" Nina tried to catch her breath. "I thought you were still out at sea."

"Shore leave," Inej replied, climbing into the room. Nina could see she was wearing her black sailor outfit. "Being captain means that I get to decide when shore leave is. Plus somebody has to check on Kaz. That boy would run himself into the ground if he didn't have someone to make him slow down."

"He is irritatingly headstrong," Nina managed to say with a small chuckle. "It's an admirable trait unless you're trying to make small talk with him." 

Inej tilted her head and smiled the same wise, kind smile that Nina loved about her. "Why don't we sit? You look like you could use some company. Or at least a distraction."

"Yeah," Nina sighed and sat back down. "Okay." 

Inej lit a candle before joining her on the bed. The two of them sat in unsure silence for a few minutes, trying to find some footing for conversation. Nina was the first to speak.

"I'm leaving for Ravka tomorrow. To go back into Nikolai's service." It was harder to say than Nina expected. Inej had been one of her best friends for the past few years, and even though it was past time to move on, it still felt like betraying her.

"Kaz told me." Inej put her hand on Nina's. "I know it's your choice, but . . . Are you sure it's a good time to go back? It's okay if you need more time to grieve. There's no need to rush it."

"Thank you for your concern, Inej, but . . . It's time. I can't spend another two months breaking down like I have. I need something to change the routine. Ravka is my purpose." Nina sighed. "You guys know that I love you. I wish we could go back to the days where we could all just run jobs and get into trouble, but things have changed too much."

"I understand. You know best what you need. I will support whatever you choose, but . . ." Inej leaned her head against Nina's shoulder. "I'm going to miss the hell out of you. I'll miss your awful singing and your inappropriate humor and your kind heart." 

Nina couldn't stop the new tears falling from her face. "That's so sweet, I can't . . . " she shook her head and trailed off. "I've said my goodbyes to the others, but . . . I was so crushed that I couldn't say goodbye to you. But you're here now and I can tell you that even though you save all of us time after time, you saved me most of all. You never judge, and even when I was at my lowest point with the Parem, I kept thinking that I didn't want to disappoint you. But I never could. You're patient, and compassionate, and you're too damn good for Brekker and we all know it. Even he knows it. You're so good that you make demons care about what you think of them. You make them human. I think the Saints themselves would open their arms for you."

Only silence came from Inej. Suddenly Nina wondered if she had said too much. She glanced down to see if she could figure out what Inej was thinking. She sat up straight, and Nina could see that she was crying, too.

"Oh, Saints, Inej! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you-"

Before Nina could finish Inej threw her arms around Nina and buried her face in her collarbone. "I promise I'm going to visit you in Ravka and I'll keep being your friend even though we’re apart!"

Nina did something that was half laugh, half sob, and hugged Inej back. "I promise I'll write you frequently and tell you all about Ravka!"

The two hugged and cried for about an hour, and eventually they were emotionally exhausted. They continued to tell each other stories about life on the sea, Ravka, family, Matthias, and other things that came to mind. After a while, they began to doze off, and decided to sleep, Nina in her bed and Inej in a large, plush chair near the window. Once Nina had began to snore, Inej grabbed her hand, and slipped away with her.

\-- -- --

"Nina?" Inej said quietly, poking Nina in the arm. Nina's snores stopped abruptly, but she didn't move or open her eyes.

"I'm awake," Nina replied, and immediately began snoring again. Inej tilted her head and stared curiously for a minute. 

"Nina?" Inej began shaking Nina's arm, trying to get her awake. She knew Nina could sleep like the dead, but she'd never been in charge of waking her up before. 

"Are you going back to the circus?" Nina asked, still without moving. 

"What?" 

"Okay." The snoring resumed. Inej sighed and moved in between the bed and the wall, then with all her might, shoved Nina into the floor. She landed with a thud, then gasped awake. "What? What happened?"

"It's time to wakey wakey!" Inej climbed over the bed and crouched down in front of Nina with a grin. "You sleep like a drugged bulldog."

"So I've been told." Nina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Doesn't help that I haven't slept in two months." 

"I understand." Inej helped Nina up. "I figured you didn't want to miss your boat." 

"Thanks, Inej. I appreciate it." Nina crossed to her small dresser and pulled out the only outfit she hadn't already packed in her case, a simple yet comfortable burgundy dress and a black felt hat. Inej sat back down in the plush chair and she looked out the window at the limited view that the Slat offered. It was mostly the side of the building next to it, but at the right angle it showed the Barrel rather well. Not that the Barrel was much to look at, but it was something. 

After Nina got dressed, the two of them went upstairs to say their last goodbyes to Kaz, who simply waved them off without looking at them. They made their way down to the first floor, and Inej stopped short of the door. 

"Nina, I . . . " Inej looked up at Nina. "I have a question for you. Or, I guess, a proposition?" 

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to go to Ravka just yet," Inej replied, shifting her weight between her feet. "I know it is ultimately your decision, and I respect that, but it just feels too soon to me. I want you to come with me. Just for a little while."

Nina furrowed her brow and set down her suitcase. "I don't understand. Go with you where?"

"On my ship. I have a few smaller jobs lined up over the next few months, and having some backup would be nice." Inej reached out and grabbed Nina's hand. "Plus you could meet my crew! I know you miss Ravka, but I want to make sure you're ready to go back. Not just because you feel like you have to. You always have a choice."

"Saints, Inej, I don't know what to say. This is so sudden." Nina ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I already told them I was coming. This ship is coming for me specifically."

"Kaz pulled some strings. Turns out Nikolai owes him a favor. I have a messenger ready to tell them of your decision and they'll understand completely one way or the other." 

"You really didn't have to do all this for me. And Kaz doesn't need to waste a royal favor on me, either. It's probably just better for everyone if I leave." Nina pulled her hand away from Inej's. "I couldn't stand for my friends to see me weep pathetically every night." 

Inej looked down at the ground, then back up at Nina. She smiled sadly and tilted her head. 

"Okay. If that's your choice, then it's your choice. But you know that my shoulder is always here to cry on. If you ever need anything, I will come immediately." Inej walked past Nina to the door, slipping an envelope into her hand as she went. "If you change your mind, give that letter to your ship captain. You can find my ship at Fifth Harbor. You'll know it when you see it." 

"Goodbye, Inej," whispered Nina, her voice breaking. "I'll stay in touch." 

"I'll be seeing you."

With that, Inej slipped out the door and was gone. The tears started to fall from Nina's face as she stood there staring at the door, unsure of how to feel. Both options in front of her began to seem equally crazy. She decided to ask someone she hadn't talked to in a while. 

"What do you think, Matthias?"

A slight breeze blew in through an open window and gently tousled Nina's hair. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

"I think you're right." She opened her eyes, picked up her suitcase, and left the Slat for the last time.


End file.
